


GwenMJ drabbles

by Dredfulhapiness



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Ladies in love, Pumpkin Picking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/pseuds/Dredfulhapiness
Summary: She could live the rest of her life in this moment, pressed against Gwen, whose blonde hair is haloed with autumn sunset and offset with a strained grin, puppy-dog eyes.A collection of short GwenMJ fics from my Tumblr
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 

There is so much about fall that can’t be replicated. The chill, and the scent, and the warm press of a cup of cider in MJ’s hand. Gwen, beside her, leaning over the edge of the tractor with wide eyes, nudging MJ to point out a cheesy, horrific horror movie scene displayed in the golden fields around them. Taking a benedryl just so she doesn’t spend the whole trip sneezing.

They’re here on a mission, one born of spite. One born of a challenge. One born of the pumpkin sitting right outside Peter and Harry’s front door, mocking them, carved as if by an expert. The New York skyline, translucent orange.

(“I’m pretty sure they paid someone to do that,” Gwen repeated in the Uber. “Neither of them can draw— there’s no way.”)

And so they’re bundled, walking shoulder-to-shoulder through a sepia pumpkin patch, pausing every so often to regard melons with the critical eye of judges.

Too small, too misshapen, too close to rot, too rigid to sink a blade into. MJ drifts away from where Gwen is staring, stone-faced into the thicket at her feet, and mumbling.

She weighs gourds in her hand, instead, considers a window display with their initials. Maybe the fire escape, pillowed with plastic spiders and scarecrows. 

Her thoughts are interrupted.

“This one!”

Gwen is straining to even hold the pumpkin up. It’s the size of her torso, orange and bulging, and she looks so, so proud.

MJ makes a face. “How are we even gonna get that out of here?”

Gwen uses her knee to re-position it in her arms. “Roll it?” She suggests around a grunt. “Help me with this?”

MJ crosses the distance and grabs the pumpkin by the stem. “You’re going to drop it on your foot. Where would we _put_ this?”

“By the front door. In the hall.”

“Babe, this is the _size_ of the hall.”

Gwen pouts, just a little. “And imagine how cool it’ll look when we carve it.”

This is the opposite of how these arguments always go: MJ is usually feelings and want want want, and Gwen is stone-cold logos.

This, though (slightly chapped lips and big eyes.) This works. MJ’s heart stutters.

_“Please?”_

She could live the rest of her life in this moment, pressed against Gwen, whose blonde hair is haloed with autumn sunset and offset with a strained grin, puppy-dog eyes.

Gwen asked nicely, so they haul it back to the tractor, hold it between their knees as they truck back to the parking lot, brainstorm in hushed tones like it’s a secret.

_Bubbling Beakers_ or _A cauldron_ or _The Fantastic Four logo, out of spite_ or _The creation of Man_ or _The Mona Lisa_ or, or, or, until they’ve hoisted it into the backseat of the car and buckled it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon: "Can you do a Valentine's Day Drabble with GwenMJ?"

Gwen checks her points off on her fingers as she speaks, “No going out, no dressing up, no wine that costs more than fifteen dollars— You’re not giving me much to work with here, babe.”

MJ doesn’t even look up from where she’s sitting on the floor, surrounded by semi-organized piles of photographs. “You ever been out to dinner on Valentine’s Day?”

“I—“ Gwen closes her mouth. “Does it count if I was stood up?”

MJ winces. “By _Peter?”_ She demands, voice pitched up an octave. She reaches for her phone, and Gwen kicks it away before she can grab it.

“Down, girl. A guy from high school.”

MJ squints at her, searches for any sign of lingering hurt feelings for, Gwen presumes, an excuse to go kick some guy’s ass. When she finds none, her expression shifts back to neutrality.

“Valentine’s dinners are crowded, and _loud,_ and the guy always tries to bring you back to his place.”

Gwen snorts. “Are you worried I’m going to try to _get in your pants?”_

“No, you’re welcome in my pants. What I’m worried about is it feeling like every other Valentine’s dinner I’ve been on. You know? I’ve spent so many Valentine’s days sitting in a dimly lit room across from some asshole in a suit jacket and a Rolex who won’t stop telling me about his manuscript, or talking about the _stock market.”_

“A few things there, uh—“ Gwen cuts herself off when MJ frowns at her, genuine.

“I want it to be more our speed, okay? Don’t get lost in the sea of rich assholes?”

Gwen sighs. She rolls over onto her stomach and lets her shoulders hang over the bottom of the bed. She points to one of the pictures. “Is that May?”

“Her wedding pictures, yeah. Pete got me a bunch of pictures of her and Ben, I thought I’d make her a scrapbook for Valentine’s Day.”

Gwen looks at the picture and swallows. They’re at a wedding, it looks like, dressed to the nines and laughing with the bride.

Gwen thinks about MJ approaching Peter (or calling him, or texting him), eyes alight with brilliance, asking him to get her as many pictures as she can because she wants to surprise May, because she loves her. Because MJ loves, loves, loves like it’s going to save the world.

Gwen pictures MJ sitting in a fancy restaurant and she feels just the same as she does looking at her here, in a t-shirt and underwear, sitting hunched on her living room floor.

“Podcast listening night?” She offers. “Clothes optional, dinner provided.”

“I love you so fucking much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr [@dredfulhapiness](https://dredfulhapiness.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> These are all the GwenMJ fics I posted on Tumblr but are too short to throw up here on their own! If you want, come talk to me on Tumblr [@dredfulhapiness](https://dredfulhapiness.tumblr.com)! I'm always down to chat


End file.
